


Partners Take Care of Eachother

by cero_ate



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synchronizing migraines is not how Kate wants to spend time in her new universe.  But they take care of each other here just like they did there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners Take Care of Eachother

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Pervyficgirl for the betaing.

It would make more sense in this crazy new world if Kate had synced up with Nat and the girls for periods. Instead, she had synced up with the Winter Soldier for migraines. Which, if anyone was asking her, sucked a lot. 

But this world was weird anyway. They were so young, such…well, she hated to talk about the men who were older than her really, but they were a bunch of puppies, all big paws and wagging tails. The only ones who had any experience was Clint and Nat, and they still couldn’t match her ‘end of the world’ record. 

Clint was…weird. He looked the least and acted the least like his counterpart, and he really wasn’t the ‘badass snarky mentor’ like he had been to her. But Cap was still undoubtedly Cap, and Tony was actually almost tolerable. That was weird. But then this one had the good sense to date Pepper. Maybe that was the difference. Or well, to be honest she’d never had much experience with him except when he’d failed as an Uncle and Cassie had died.. And Natasha was just as evil as ever, training Kate in all sorts of painful ways that Kate cursed her even as she blessed her for when they came in handy in battle.

But Bucky was almost as different as Clint. Oh, he was still Cap’s solid right hand man, but he was…well, different. In a weird way, he was more vulnerable. He was just as all about Cap, but it was in a more protective way. Like he didn’t trust Cap out of his sight not to do something, well, Cappish. Which, in anyone else would be synonymous with stupid, but since it was Cap that didn’t count. Every stupid move he made somehow turned out brilliant.

Mostly, Kate just wondered where the rest of the female superheroes were. Only Nat? That was just wrong. Well…Nat and Kate now that she’d joined up. And hadn’t that been a surprise, when she hadn’t had to fight to join the Avengers like she had back home.

Unfortunately, one of the new differences turned out to be synchronous migraines. Why Cap couldn’t have wished for a lack of migraines while he was wishing for Bucky to remember she didn’t know. At least Bucky would have been spared these horrible, awful experiences. She herself had had migraines since the onset of puberty and being in a new world seemed to have made it even harder to predict the triggers. Or increased her stress, which was always possible.

She knew by the fact Bucky wasn’t in the kitchen preparing breakfast that he was already in the those of the migraines of doom they shared. Bucky had a weird domestic kink, and got fussed if Steve didn’t eat. Steve could go days of course but…weirdly protective Bucky. She glanced at the basement door where they had a migraine palace, mostly because that was the easiest area to block any and all forms of light.

Hoping she’d be able to skip this migraine, she’d gone on about her day, eating breakfast and sparring with Nat, followed by yet another friendly archery contest with Clint. It was fun to find impossible targets and hit them, and he was a good teacher, if a bit more stand-offish than she was used to. She’d have to teach him better. Seriously he was practically touch-phobic compared to what she was used to. Unfortunately, midway through their session her vision in her right eye started to go grey, which was her first signal it was time to get somewhere dark and quiet. 

By the time she racked her bow and quiver, she was already starting to feel nauseous. By the time that she got to the basement the dwarves had started to use their pickaxes on the insides of her head. She could just barely make out Bucky, who was curled into a fetal ball, the shots already out. He didn’t like shooting himself up, she didn’t know why.

She didn’t care, one way or the other, who gave the shots herself. Before laying down next to him, she grabbed the shots. Right before she got horizontal she uncapped the first needle, and jabbed it into his thigh , pressing in the wonderful medicine and then did the same thing to her own. She didn’t know if the medicine actually did anything for the pain, or if it just let them sleep through it. She didn’t care by the time she needed it. She just curled in her own little ball and passed out, unaware of Hawkeye letting himself in.

Clint himself knew what she and Bucky were going to do, and knew that neither of them would take care of anything beyond the medicine, so Cint timed his visit so they would be asleep. He worked off Kate’s boots, and covered them both with the comforter that had been kicked to the edge of the bed, fluffed their pillows, and laid out Kate’s robe and pajamas for once she woke up enough to want comfortable clothing.

He didn’t do what he’d do to Nat if she was suffering, actually change her into her pajamas for her, because he recognized certain signs Kate probably unconsciously still projected and until they were far better friends he wasn’t going to manhandle her, even if he wanted her more comfortable. He took the shots from the bed, made sure both their doses of medicine for when the shots wore off, as well as water for them, were on their respective bedside tables. He snuck off, to distract everyone until the two were back on their feet. 

This would pass and no one would say anything, but Clint knew they knew who took care of them in their sleep, and even if they didn’t, he didn’t care. It was a partner’s job to look after their partner, and even if he wasn’t Kate’s original mentor, he viewed it as his duty, almost like a legacy from the other Hawkeye to do the little things, even if he couldn’t do the big things like the original had. He liked his namesake, and saw what his other-self saw in her. Possibly he saw more because really, if Kate made a move… but that was thought for some day when she and Bucky weren’t having migraines.


End file.
